produk lokal 101
by prkjmins
Summary: [ PRODUCE 101 SEASON 2 fic ] (ch4: park woojin x ahn hyungseop) "ciumnya pending dulu sampe buka, ya, bapak woojin." / kisah kehidupan bertetangga di desa seratus satu dengan spesies yang beraneka ragam. (indonesialokal!au)
1. bab I : Antara Pak Kim & Bu Jung

**PRODUK LOKAL 101; _storyline_ by prkjmins 2017**

 **[ WARNING: indonesia!au; lil'bit ooc; genderswitch for some character; bahasa santai alias non-baku; etc. ]**

* * *

 **|| bab I : Antara Pak Kim & Bu Jung ||**

* * *

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini, ada satu topik yang sedang banyak diperbincangkan oleh warga desa. Bukan tentang saluran got yang tersumbat, atau tentang takjil Masjid yang langsung ludes dalam lima menit karena diembat Seonho, bukan juga tentang Pak Youngmin yang baru saja dikirimi seekor Alpaca oleh saudaranya—oke yang ini bisa dibilang pengecualian—.

Dari semua peristiwa ajaib di desa ini, semua mata sedang tertuju pada RT 02—lebih tepatnya pada ketua RT-nya, yaitu Pak Kim Jaehwan beserta istri yang barusan dipinangnya sebulan sebelum Ramadhan, Jung Sewoon.

Langsung pada topik saja.

Kata pepatah, jodoh itu adalah cerminan dari diri sendiri, sebagian besar orang pun mengamininya. Namun sepertinya hal tersebut tidak mempan terhadap Pak Jaehwan dan Bu Sewoon. Mengapa? _Why? Waeyo? Weishenme?_

Singkat saja, Bu Sewoon itu baik hatinya asli, tapi kalau Pak Jaehwan baiknya masih sintetis. Ini bukan berarti Pak Jaehwan sebenarnya itu orang jahat ya. Pak Jaehwan itu sebenarnya baik, cuma ada sedikit bumbu-bumbu kurang mengenakkan saja.

Contohnya, waktu pengambilan suara kelompok ronda malam. Kebetulan tugas Pak Jaehwan di kantor tidak begitu banyak, jadi beliau bisa memimpin musyawarah yang biasanya digantikan oleh wakilnya. Mendengar kabar Pak Jaehwan bakal hadir di musyawarah kali ini, para bapak yang hobinya bolos dengan alasan ini-itu langsung siap jam tujuh bersih-bersih ruang musyarawah.

"Jadi siapa yang bersedia ikut ronda besok?" tanya Pak Jaehwan. Muka bapak-bapak yang duduk menghadap Pak Jaehwan langsung mengeras.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Tidak ada sahutan, tidak ada pula lengan yang terangkat. Pak Jaehwan geleng-geleng kepala, jadi hanya segini saja ya keaktifan warganya? Kalau boleh jujur, beliau sedikit kecewa.

"Kalau tidak ada yang mengajukan diri, saya bakal pilih sendiri. Pak Seungwoon, Pak Donghyun, Pak Donghan, dan Pak Seungwoo, anda sekalian saya tunjuk sebagai petugas ronda."

"Loh, Pak!"

Suara pekikan tak terduga terngiang di tengah ruangan tersebut. Semua mata tertuju pada Pak Seungwoo, pria yang tadi menyorakkan 'ketidak puasannya' secara tidak sengaja.

"Ada apa, Pak Seungwoo?"

"Um—begini, saya tidak bisa ikut ronda besok." Pak Seungwoo menelan ludah, berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak terlihat sedang berbohong. Tapi ketahuilah bahwa Pak Ong Seungwoo itu manusia nista yang tidak pandai berbohong.

"Wah, kenapa, Pak?" tanya Pak Jaehwan.

"Anak saya sakit, sedangkan istri saya lagi di rumah ibunya. Nanti Woojin kasihan, Pak, ditinggal sendirian, dia masih polos nggak tau apa-apa." Pak Hyunbin yang berada di sebelah Pak Seungwoo diam-diam tertawa cekikikan di balik sarungnya.

"Lho? Woojin lagi sakit, Pak?"

"Iya."

Pak Seungwoo mengedipkan matanya _, ini Pak Jaehwan lagi kemakan omongannya atau sedang pura-pura alim?_

"Ya udah, besok saya panggilkan _baby sitter_ buat Woojin, biar Bapak bisa ikut ronda."

Tuh, kan. Padahal Pak Jaehwan bermaksud baik, tapi jatuhnya malah memojokkan Pak Seungwoo:(

Lain lagi sama Bu Sewoon.

Aduh, bicara tentang Ibu Jung Sewoon ini ya, emang pada dasarnya dia berasal dari keluarga yang damai sentosa. Jadi disaat berbicara mau pun diam, bawaannya selalu adem ayem—makanya Pak Jaehwan cinta setengah mati sama Bu Sewoon.

"Assalamualaikum."

Waktu itu hari masih pagi, Pak Dongho kebetulan lagi ngelewatin RT 02. Udah lama tuh Pak Dongho nggak mampir, jadi para ibu yang biasanya langganan sayur—sebut saja Bu Minhyun, Bu Eunki, dan tambahan Jihoon si mahasiswi _jomblo_ —langsung mengerubungi gerobak sayur Pak Dongho.

"Eh, Bu Sewoon, Waalaikumssalam! Mau belanja apa, Bu?" tanya Bu Minhyun, salamnya nggak kalah kalem—pantes aja masih ada yang naksir meskipun sudah bersuami. Bu Sewoon senyum sekilas, matanya mulai nyari bahan yang dibutuhkannya di gerobak sayur Pak Dongho.

"Mau beli jagung sama asam jawa buat sayur asem, Bu. Apa masih ada, Pak?"

"Oh, ada. Bentar saya carikan dulu, Bu."

"Pak Dongho, saya boleh bayar dulu? Ini belanjaan saya sudah lengkap," ujar Bu Minhyun sebelum Pak Dongho bergerak. Pak Dongho pun melihat sayuran yang diambil Bu Minhyun sambil menjumlah harganya di luar kepala.

"Bawang putihnya dua puluh ribu, jagungnya dua belas ribu, sama bayamnya tiga puluh ribu. Totalnya enam puluh dua ribu, Bu."

"Astagfirullah, Pak. Bapak untung banget, ya—"

"Hush, jangan bilang kaya gitu, Yang. Nggak enak sama Pak Dongho."

Kebetulan Pak Hyunbin lagi nemenin Bu Minhyun belanja, jadi begitu Pak Dongho nyebutin harga totalnya, Pak Hyunbin nggak terima soalnya menurutnya harga itu kemahalan untuk ukuran beli sayur.

"Lima puluh ribu, boleh nggak, Pak? Istri saya kan juga sudah langganan Bapak lama banget, masa nggak dikasih diskon." Pak Dongho senyum kecil, matanya yang sudah sipit jadi tambah nggak kelihatan:(

"Maaf. Pak. Itu harganya sudah pas, nanti saya kasih makan anak saya pake apa."

"Ya, pake sayurannya Bapak lah—"

Bu Minhyun buru-buru bekap mulut suaminya. Astaga, puasa-puasa gini mulutnya Pak Hyunbin bukannya tobat malah semakin tajam.

"Kamu kenapa sih, biasanya juga nggak pelit duit kok sekarang giliran beli sayur doang bawel," omel Bu Minhyun. Pak Hyunbin langsung kicep, dia nggak berani nyahut, takut ngebatalin puasa istrinya.

Bu Minhyun kemudian mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang pas untuk Pak Dongho. Setelah dia memberikan uangnya dan mengambil belanjaan sayur tadi, Bu Minhyun ngegandeng tangan suaminya lalu pergi ke rumah mereka. Bu Minhyun cepet-cepet, takut Pak Hyunbin makin _ilfeel_ sama Pak Dongho yang nyatanya nggak salah apa-apa.

"Ini, Bu, jagung sama asam jawanya," kata Pak Dongho sambil mengeluarkan sayuran yang disebutnya tadi. Bu Sewoon merhatiin sebentar jagung dan asam jawanya, masih segar dan bagus. Pak Dongho memang juara.

"Saya beli jagungnya satu kilo, sama asam jawanya empat buah aja."

"Tiga puluh lima ribu, Bu."

"Astagfirullah, Tante," panggil Jihoon dengan nada pelan. Bu Sewoon kemudian noleh.

"Kenapa, Jihoon?"

"Itu mending Tante tawar deh, soalnya seingatku jagung cuma empat ribu per kilo. Kalau asam jawa enam ribu satu," bisik Jihoon. Sebenarnya Jihoon juga agak nggak enak bisik-bisik di depan Pak Dongho, tuh apalagi alisnya Pak Dongho mulai naik. Hi, ngeri.

Bu Sewoon cuma diam saja, dia merogoh tasnya dan mengambil dompetnya. Kagetnya lagi, Bu Sewoon langsung bayar tanpa tawar dulu seperti kata Jihoon. Si mahasiswi cantik itu pun kaget.

"Lho, Tante? Kok nggak ditawar?" tanya Jihoon.

Bu Sewoon menyunggingkan senyumnya, dunia berasa sejuk seketika.

"Nggak deh, Hoon. Ini bulan puasa, Tante nggak mau ngurangin rejeki orang."

Aduh, Jihoon jadi pengen nangis, merasa bersalah setelah dia ngomong kaya gitu tadi. Sedangkan Pak Dongho, pengen peluk cium Bu Sewoon tapi tidak bisa karena dia istri orang:"

.

.

"Assalamualaikum, Abi."

"Waalaikumssalam. Habis darimana, Bun?"

"Belanja sayur. Aku mau masak kesukaan kamu buat buka." Pak Jaehwan seketika menjatuhkan koran yang sedang dibacanya, beliau menatap istrinya bak melihat pemandangan menakjubkan(?).

"Kenapa kamu? Kok tumben? Katanya buka pake kurma terus—"

"Hari ini kan hari terakhir puasa, jadi aku pengen lihat kamu seneng pas buka."

"Lho, emang kapan aku nggak seneng pas buka?"

"Pas kamu lihat kurma, muka kamu langsung sepet." Pak Jaehwan menelan ludahnya. Langsung _to the point_ sekali ya Bu Sewoon.

Memang sih, sejak pertama kali istrinya bilang kalau dia mau berbuka pakai teh dan kurma doang, Pak Jaehwan agak nggak setuju. Dari jaman beliau masih tinggal sama orang tua sampai sekarang, kurma adalah musuhnya Pak Jaehwan. Ya walaupun kurma itu makanan yang dianjurkan Rasulullah untuk berbuka, Pak Jaehwan tetap nggak suka. Bukan karena apa, mungkin lidahnya kurang cocok dengan rasa manis khas kurma. Tapi, demi membahagiakan Bu Sewoon, Pak Jaehwan akhirnya mau tak mau mengiyakan permintaan istrinya. Maklum, masih pengantin baru— _masih anget_ , hehe.

"Kamu nggak ada jadwal ke kantor kan hari ini?" tanya Bu Sewoon disela menyiapkan bahan di dapur. Pak Jaehwan berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu menghampiri Bu Sewoon sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kalau misalnya aku ada jadwal memangnya kenapa?"

Duh, Pak Jaehwan mulai kumat.

"Ya nggak papa, sih. Cuma tanya doang."

"Masa, sih. Bukan takut aku tinggalin terus nggak ada yang nemenin?" Bu Sewoon refleks menolehkan kepalanya, kayanya ada yang nggak beres nih.

"Apaan, sih kamu— _eh_."

Bu Sewoon kaget waktu Pak Jaehwan narik badannya terus dipeluk. Senyum Pak Jaehwan tambah lebar, semoga saja otot pipinya nggak sakit habis gini:)

"Tenang aja, Abi selalu di samping Bunda, kok. Nanti malam Abi usahain, biar Bunda nggak sendirian lagi kalo Abi tinggal— _wadaw!_ "

Pak Jaehwan teriak kesakitan, pantatnya habis kena cubit sama Bu Sewoon;)

"Mending kamu ngamplopin uang buat THR besok daripada nyetanin aku. Bisa kan, Pak RT?"

Ya Allah, Pak Jaehwan mah sabar dibilang setan sama istri sendiri:")

.

.

Hari kemenangan yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba.

Setelah mengikuti sholat berjamaah di Masjid pagi tadi, Pak Jaehwan dan Bu Sewoon _standby_ di rumah. Rumah mereka sengaja dibuka, biar anak-anak dan tetangga yang ingin bertamu bisa langsung masuk tanpa ketuk pintu dulu.

Pak Jaehwan nggak bisa berhenti senyum, hari ini beliau senang sekali melihat istrinya. Bu Sewoon kelihatan sangat cantik dengan gamis kuning pucatnya. Pak Jaehwan bawaannya jadi pengen cium mulu lihat istri— _padahal tadi lima kali cium ada._

"Assalamualaikum, Pak Jaehwan!"

"Eh, tamunya udah dateng tuh, Bi. Kamu samperin dulu, aku masih nyiapin makanan."

"Oke."

Begitu Pak Jaehwan melangkah menuju pintu masuk rumahnya, sudah berantrian anak-anak kampung yang lucu di balik baju lebaran mereka, tentu saja didampingi dengan orang tuanya. Pak Jaehwan senyum kebapakan, aduh jadi nggak sabar punya momongan.

"Pak Jaehwan, _minal_ _'_ _aidin wal_ _-_ _faizin!_ " ini yang bilang _vacuum cleaner_ -nya takjil Masjid, Yoo Seonho.

" _Minal_ _'_ _aidin wal_ _-_ _faizin_ , Pak! Ini Hyunmin yang pernah bantu Bapak bawa kursi, nanti THR-nya dobelin ya Pak, hehehe."

"Pak, tadi Muel ikut sholat berjamaah lho!"

Pak Jaehwan cuma manggut-manggut ngeladenin anak-anak yang mulai ngode minta THR-nya dibanyakin. Beliau kemudian menyuruh anak-anak tadi berbaris untuk memudahkannya membagikan amplop berisikan uang THR, sedangkan orang tua mereka beliau persilakan masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Makasih, Pak Jaehwan! Alhamdullilah, rejeki anak sholeh!"

"Sama-sama, Seonho. Puasa tahun depan ibadahnya semoga lebih baik lagi, ya—"

"—sama takjil Masjid jangan kamu habisin sendiri, kasihan yang belum buka nggak kebagian."

Seonho garuk-garuk kepala sambil ketawa kecil. Walaupun dia terkenal sebagai anak yang nggak punya malu, tapi sekarang di depan Pak Jaehwan, dia malu banget.

"Pak Jaehwan! _Minal_ _'_ _aidin wal_ _-_ _faizin,_ ya, Pak! Maaf kalau Woojin sering narik-narik sarung Bapak, habis sarungnya Bapak imut kaya punya Papa," ujar Woojin di antrian selanjutnya. Dia pasang senyum polos, nggak kelihatan nakal-nakalnya. Nih anak memang mirip banget sama bapaknya, Pak Seungwoo—pinter nyembunyiin sifat asli.

"Iya, nggak papa. Habis gini, kalau kamu mau narik sarung orang, kamu tarik sarung Papa kamu sendiri, ya."

"Oke, siap, Pak!"

Seketika, di ruang tengah, terdengar suara bersin Pak Ong Seungwoo.

.

"Duh, ngagetin aja kamu, Yang."

"Maaf, hidung aku tiba-tiba gatel."

.

.

 **[ bonus ]**

"Yang, maafin aku, ya."

Sekarang giliran Bu Sewoon yang senyum-senyum sendiri. Ngelihat Pak Jaehwan yang megang tangannya bikin jantungnya _dag-dig-dug-ser._

"Emang kamu salah apa sama aku?"

"Maaf soalnya aku udah terlalu cinta sama kamu, hehehe."

AH, SA AE PAK JAEHWAN.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau misalnya aku nggak mau maafin kamu, gimana?"

Pak Jaehwan membelalakan matanya, kaget sama respon istrinya yang nggak seperti biasanya. Keduanya kemudian tertawa bersamaan, Pak Jaehwan yang sudah gemas sama Bu Sewoon langsung meluk seakan hidup cuma hari ini. Dicubitnya pelan hidung istrinya.

"Kalau kamu nggak mau maafin, hati-hati aja. Ntar aku tambah cinta sama kamu."

* * *

 **end of the chapter.**

* * *

 **pojokers:**

 **HQQQ GAQUQU AKU SAMA GOMBALANMU PAK JAEHWAN YANG TERHORMAT:"**

 **gatau dapet ilham darimana bisa jadi fanfic seperti ini, terserah kalian mau bilang apa mwehehe. sempet gemes juga sih pak jaehwan sama bu sewoon panggilannya abi-bunda disaat lainnya cuma manggil sayang sama suami/istrinya hngg**

 **btw ini series, jadi kalian bisa request couple yang kalian mau aku tulisin ceritanya di chapter selanjutnya. tapi jangan salahin aku kalau nanti jadinya molor, pfft .gk (aku usahain cepat, janjii)**

 **p.s: semua masih sehat walafiat kan setelah individual cam keluar?**

 **p.s.s: aku galo denger kabar hyunbin sama minki keeliminasi hngg;-;**

 **p.s.s.s: ada yang berharap juga nggak sih kalau pd101 mending ber-35 daripada ikut eliminasi lagi?:"")**

 **oke, sekian. jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak:)**


	2. bab II : Balada Keluarga Ong

**|| bab II : Balada Keluarga Ong ||**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Terkadang, Dek Woojin suka bingung. Tapi dia nggak mau cerita ke orang tuanya, takut kena marah atau takut dibilang durhaka. Soalnya dia lagi bingung sama Papa Mamanya sendiri.

Bagaimana ya cara menjelaskannya?

Papa dan mamanya itu bukan seperti ayah ibu pada umumnya. Pak Seungwoo dan Bu Dani lebih seperti bertukar peran. Pak Seungwoo yang harusnya Papa cenderung berperan sebagai ibu, begitu pula Bu Dani—yang harusnya memasak anggun di dapur malah menjadi wanita tangguh di lapangan.

Sifat mereka pun juga seakan terbalik. Bu Dani orangnya tegas, —agak—kasar, kurang rapi, dan selalu terburu-buru akibat tidak pintar mengorganisir waktunya. Beda lagi sama Pak Seungwoo yang nada bicaranya selalu lembut polos, suka bersih-bersih, dan rapi kemana dan dimana pun. Ingin membuang sampah di depan rumah saja Pak Seungwoo pasang _pomade_ dulu, hmm.

Pak Seungwoo itu asli Jogja, sedangkan Bu Dani campuran Surabaya-Cina, mungkin ini bisa dijadikan salah satu alasan dari sifat yang mereka miliki.

.

.

.

Nggak tau, sih.

Hehe.

.

Woojin menghela napasnya, ia mengelap keringat yang membasahi wajahnya dengan lengan bajunya. Dia habis pulang sekolah, sekarang sedang menunggu jemputan Mama Dani. Awalnya sih, Dek Woojin ini sempat malas untuk pergi ke sekolah. Bayangkan, kamu pergi ke sekolah puasa-puasa, tapi kelasmu bukannya berkegiatan hanya jamkos. Lebih baik di rumah, kan?

Woojin sudah berusaha menjelaskannya pada Pak Seungwoo dan Bu Dani, namun mereka tetap menyuruh Woojin masuk. Alasannya agar absennya tidak kosong, melihat sebentar lagi dia akan menerima rapot, jadi orang tuanya tidak mau rapot anaknya jelek hanya karena absen yang tidak lengkap.

"Woojin?"

"Eh, Pak Yongguk."

Pak Yongguk—guru IPS—melepas kacamatanya lalu duduk di sebelah Woojin.

"Kamu kok belum pulang?"

"Lagi nunggu mama, Pak," jawab Woojin, tangannya kasih salam ke pak guru tampan tersebut.

"Oh.., masih kuat kan puasanya?" ini Pak Yongguk tanyanya sambil senyum kecil. Untung aja yang disenyumin bocah laki, coba nggak, udah batal tuh puasanya yang disenyumin.

"Masih, Pak. Cuma ini mataharinya nggak nguatin, Woojin gerah jadinya."

Pak Yongguk ketawa pelan, tangannya ngusak rambut hitam murid kesayangannya.

"Yang sabar ya, Nak. Meskipun capek, sholat sama ngajinya jangan bolong, ya?"

"Siap, Pak—"

"WOOJINN!"

Baik Woojin mau pun Pak Yongguk, dua-duanya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Dari kejauhan, terlihat sebuah mobil hitam yang tidak asing lagi bagi Woojin. Kaca mobilnya terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang wanita cantik berkuncir kuda. Alisnya nampak bertaut, kelihatan kalau dia sedang bingung.

"Nak, itu mama kamu sudah datang. Cepet samperin, kasihan tuh bingung nyariin kamu." Woojin terkekeh pelan, dia salim untuk kedua kalinya sama Pak Yongguk.

"Woojin pulang dulu, ya, Pak. Wassalamualaikum."

"Waalaikumssalam."

.

.

"Kamu tadi dimana? Bukannya Mama suruh tunggu di depan?"

"Maaf, Ma, di luar panas. Nih, baju Woojin sampe basah," balas Woojin sambil nunjukin bajunya yang basah bak habis disiram air. Bu Dani cuma diam, dia kemudian mulai menggas mobilnya. Bu Dani barusan selesai _meeting_ di kantornya, makanya penampilannya kelihatan rapi dengan setelan kantor dan _make up_ —yang sebenarnya Bu Dani nggak mau pakai tapi dipaksa Pak Seungwoo biar cantik—. Biasanya aja, meskipun trasportnya pake mobil, Bu Dani tetap dasteran waktu jemput anaknya. Sungguh, wanita tangguh.

"Memang di dalem masih ada temennya?"

"Tadi ditemenin Pak Yongguk, Ma."

"Pak Yongguk? Guru vokal yang ganteng itu, ya?"

Woojin nepuk jidatnya pelan, "Itu Pak Seokhoon, Ma. Pak Yongguk itu guru IPS."

"Ya kan Mama nggak tau, Sayang." Bu Dani mengarahkan mobilnya ke kanan, mobilnya sudah memasuki daerah tempat tinggal mereka. Woojin melepas sabuk pengamannya, terlintas satu ide yang membuat dirinya penasaran.

"Ma."

"Hm?"

"Woojin cuma mau tanya. Jangan marah, lho."

"Tanya apa?" Bu Dani mulai ngerutin dahinya.

"Kenapa yang jemput Woojin selalu Mama? Maksud aku, kenapa Papa nggak pernah jemput Woojin? Papa nggak mau jemput Woojin, ya?" tanya Woojin. Dia udah ambil alih-alih, takut ditampol mamanya karena ngelempar pertanyaan aneh. Tapi, bukannya marah, Bu Dani malah senyum. Wih, gini ya, senyumnya Bu Dani itu mematikan, _for your information._

Bu Dani tidak langsung jawab pertanyaan Woojin, sampai mereka berhenti pas di depan rumah mereka, terlihat Pak Seungwoo yang sedang berjalan menghampiri mobil mereka sambil tersenyum polos. Woojin kaget, mamanya tiba-tiba berbicara pelan di depan telinganya.

"Sayang—"

"—Papa kamu itu bukannya nggak mau jemput kamu, tapi dia nggak bisa nyetir."

.

.

Pak Seungwoo dan Bu Dani itu sebenarnya berbeda dunia. Ini maksud kata 'berbeda dunia' bukan Pak Seungwoo berasal dari planet Mars atau Bu Dani berasal dari planet Saturnus, bukan. Pak Seungwoo dulu adalah anak teladan, sedangkan Bu Dani itu anak yang jauh dari kata baik.

Waktu masih remaja, Pak Seungwoo termasuk dalam siswa yang berprestasi di sekolahnya. Bagaimana tidak, jabatan ketua OSIS, ketua kelas, sampai ikon sekolah semua diambilnya. Pak Seungwoo juga dari kelas tujuh sampai dua belas tidak pernah keluar dari sepuluh besar paralel. Sudah kebayang kan sepintar apa otaknya?

Selain pintar, Pak Seungwoo pun aktif dalam bidang non-akademik. Dia hobi sekali sama yang namanya dunia olahraga, khususnya sepak bola. Memang di tim sepak bola dia tidak menjadi kaptennya, tapi Pak Seungwoo merupakan _ace_ di tim tersebut.

Suatu hari, sepulangnya tim sepak bola sekolah dari stadion nasional, Pak Seungwoo membawa sebuah oleh-oleh, yaitu kakinya yang cedera. Saat mereka sedang _game_ , ada satu pemain musuh—yang cara bermainnya memang kasar—, entah sengaja atau tidak, menendang tulang kering Pak Seungwoo. Sakitnya bukan main, bahkan sekarang kakinya membiru. Pak Seungwoo dilarikan ke UKS dan ditangani langsung oleh dokter yang syukurnya masih bertugas saat itu.

Setelah selesai diobati, Pak Seungwoo disuruh istirahat sejenak oleh pelatihnya alih-alih pulang. Pak Seungwoo pun menurut, lagipula bagaimana ia bisa pulang jika keadaan kakinya masih seperti baru saja dipukul palu?

Ia beristirahat di ruang UKS tanpa mengetahui kalau ada orang lain yang juga berada di dalamnya.

Sekitar jam empat sore hari itu, Pak Seungwoo merasa haus. Galon air terletak lumayan jauh dari ranjangnya, jadi ia terpaksa bangun dan berjalan ke sana dengan menggunakan tongkat. Karena Pak Seungwoo pada dasarnya tidak pernah cedera seperti ini, jadi dia yang belum terbiasa menggunakan alat bantu akhirnya jatuh setelah mencoba beberapa langkah.

Dan akibat insiden kecil itu, Pak Seungwoo dipertemukan dengan Bu Dani yang masihlah seorang gadis nakal dan _urakan_.

Mendengar suara jatuh, Bu Dani yang tidur di salah satu ranjang UKS terbangun dan merasa sedikit kesal karena tidurnya terganggu. Selidik punya selidik, Bu Dani saat itu tidak sedang sakit, melainkan sedang membolos pelajaran Matematika yang telah usai tiga jam lalu.

" _Siapa tuh?"_ Bu Dani memiringkan kepalanya, melihat sosok Pak Seungwoo dari belakang. Pak Seungwoo tentu kaget, harusnya murid-murid sudah pulang, kenapa masih ada suara murid— _siswi?_

" _Oalah, Pak Ketu lagi jatuh."_ waktu itu, Pak Seungwoo dibuat melotot, habisnya nada Bu Dani kelewat santai untuk kategori merespon orang jatuh.

" _Eh, Dan. Bantuin, dong."_ Bu Dani pura-pura pasang muka cuek. Dia tampak melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela, tidak menghiraukan Pak Seungwoo yang sudah kesakitan di bawah.

" _Bantuin nggak, ya?"_

" _Tolong, Dan. Sumpah ini sakit banget."_

" _Ah masa, sih?"_

" _Iya."_

" _Beneran?"_

" _Iya."_

" _Ciyus?"_

" _Iya, Dann."_

" _Miapa?"_

" _Haduh, cepetan bantuin gue!"_

" _Kalau gue bantuin, balesannya apa?"_

" _Pisang molen Pak Taehyun."_

" _Nggak menarik."_

" _Batagor Mang Sihyun."_

" _Nope."_

" _Bakso Pak Jaehan."_

" _Gue lagi diet, zz."_

" _Lha terus apaan?"_

Di situ Bu Dani yang masih berambut merah muda menyeringai nakal, Pak Seungwoo takut jadinya.

" _Coret nama gue di buku pelanggaran, bisa?"_

" _Nggak bisa lah!"_

" _Ya udah gue nggak nolongin."_ melihat Bu Dani yang pengen berbalik arah, Pak Seungwoo pun mulai panik.

" _Eh_ — _eh, iya deh ntar gue urus. Sekarang tolong bantuin gue, oke?"_

Di sana Bu Dani udah senyum-senyum sendiri, ya mana ada anak yang nggak seneng kalau semua pelanggarannya otw dicoret sama ketua OSIS-nya sendiri.

Bu Dani kemudian mengambil lengan kiri Pak Seungwoo lalu meletakkannya di sepanjang bahunya. Diangkatnya pelan-pelan tubuh jangkung cowok tersebut dan membawanya ke ranjang tempat Pak Seungwoo beristirahat tadi.

" _Nggak berat, Dan?"_

" _Nggak lah, lu krempeng begitu mana ada berat."_

.

.

.

.

.

" _Btw, kaki lu habis kena apa, sih?"_

Dan dari sanalah kisah cinta mereka dimulai.

Ambyar deh.

.

.

"Ma, aku masukin ya kasetnya?"

"Eh, jangan diputer dulu dong, Sayang. Tunggu Papa dulu—"

"Ah, Papa mandinya kelamaan, kaya putri solo."

Bu Dani menahan tawanya melihat Woojin mengatai papanya sendiri barusan. Ada perasaan ingin membela, namun sebagian isi hatinya juga membenarkan isi kalimat Woojin. Dari ketiganya, Pak Seungwoo lah yang mencetak rekor mandi paling lama. Bapak Ong ini ya kalau udah masuk kamar mandi, berasa ada di salon kecantikan. Habis mandi pake _shower_ , Pak Seungwoo nyemplung ke _bathtub_ yang udah disiapin sebelum mandi. Sekitar lima belas menit berendam, Pak Seungwoo keluar sambil ngeringin badan. Nggak sampe situ doang, Pak Seungwoo kemudian ngambil alat cukur lalu mencukur bulu-bulu rambut yang membuat dia nggak pede—baca: bulu ketek, kumis dan janggut yang tumbuh tipis-tipis—. Maklum sudah tua, ntar kalau nggak pintar merawat diri banyak yang kabur, begitu katanya.

"Kalian gitu ya sekarang, Papa sekarang ditinggal." dari bilik kamar mandi, muncullah seorang makhluk yang hanya menutupi tubuhnya dengan _bathrobe._ Siapa lagi kalau bukan Pak Seungwoo.

Woojin menggerutu pelan, sedangkan Bu Dani pura-pura nggak noleh, takut khilaf:")

"Barusan mulai, kok. Makanya Papa kalau mandi cepetan."

"Hehe, iya iya. Jangan marah dong, Sayang." Pak Seungwoo duduk di sebelah Bu Dani sambil membawa Woojin ke pangkuannya. Bu Dani udah keringet dingin, mukanya kelihatan banget kalau dia lagi nahan sesuatu. Mulutnya komat-kamit beristighfar.

Malam ini mereka lagi nobar film—bajakan—di ruang keluarga. Kemarin Pak Seungwoo bersama teman-temannya pergi ke pasar, kebetulan mereka melewati toko CD bajakan. Karena ada Pak Youngmin yang notabene si penggila film, jadi mereka terpaksa mampir. Dan di sana Pak Seungwoo menemukan satu film bagus yang pengen ditonton bareng keluarga kecilnya. Judulnya The Mummy.

(Oke, saya tidak tahu apakah Pak Seungwoo saat itu sedang salah fokus atau seleranya memang aneh.)

.

.

"Ya Allah, astaghfirullah!" Woojin menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk menutupi matanya. Sudah sekitar lima kali dia kaget karena film di hadapannya. Mamanya juga nggak kalah kaget, mata sipitnya udah berkali-kali buka tutup gara-gara adegan menyeramkan sekaligus mengagetkan dari film tersebut. Pak Seungwoo bukannya khawatir sama keduanya malah ketawa cekikikan.

 _Edan ancene._

"Aduh, Woojin ke toilet dulu! Mau pipis." Woojin turun dari pangkuan Pak Seungwoo lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Sekarang hanya tersisa Pak Seungwoo dan Bu Dani di sofa.

"Eh—, aduh! Ma, kok Papa dipukul, sih?" Pak Seungwoo mengusap lengan kanannya yang baru saja dipukul oleh istrinya.

"Aneh ya emang kamu itu. Ngapain ngajak aku sama Woojin nonton film kaya beginian? Udah tau anak sama istri penakut masih aja nekat. Aku jadi pengen misuh terus bawaannya, tapi gara-gara ada Woojin aku tahan."

" _Utuk-utuk_ , Daninya Ong Seungwoo ngambek, nih." Pak Seungwoo mulai noel-noel pipi Bu Dani, membuat istrinya tersebut makin _ilfeel. Ni cowok bukannya minta maaf malah tambah digodain._

"Dani."

"Mama Dani."

"Dani sayang."

"Dani ndut—"

"Eh, berani ngatain aku ndut ya sekarang!"

Pak Seungwoo ketawa kecil, Bu Dani natap tajam manusia ajaib di sampingnya yang nyatanya adalah suaminya sendiri. Tapi tatapannya tersebut hanya berlangsung sebentar karena lama-lama kuping Bu Dani memanas.

 _Ya Allah, kuatkan iman hamba._

"Lho, kenapa nih?" tanya Pak Seungwoo kebingungan ketika melihat Bu Dani memalingkan wajahnya secara mendadak.

"Kamu kok nggak pake kaos aja, sih?" tanya Bu Dani balik. Detik-detik pertama, Pak Seungwoo masih belum konek, namun setelah memfokuskan seluruh konsentrasinya pada kata 'kaos', pemilik marga Ong itu langsung nyambung.

"Oh, aku lupa bawa baju pas ke kamar mandi."

"Ah, kebiasaan."

Pak Seungwoo perlahan mendekati Bu Dani, "Kenapa? Pengen, ya?"

Merasa tubuh suaminya yang kian mendekat, Bu Dani cepat-cepat menjauh. Tapi sepertinya sia-sia karena Pak Seungwoo menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan menahan bahunya sehingga ia tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana.

Pak Seungwoo pasang senyum nakal, Bu Dani makin keringet dingin.

"Aku juga pengen, ngomong-ngomong."

Belum sempat Bu Dani nyahut, Pak Ong udah nyosor bibir istrinya lebih dulu. Diawali dengan kecupan biasa sampai ciuman liar. Bu Dani yang awalnya nolak Pak Seungwoo akhirnya khilaf juga.

Pak Seungwoo kemudian melepaskan tautan bibirnya ketika Bu Dani mulai mukul punggungnya—tanda kalau istrinya sudah minta berhenti. Bukannya selesai, ternyata Pak Ong semakin khilaf. Ia melebarkan lingkar kaus yang dipakai Bu Dani lalu mulai menciumi leher istrinya.

"Aduh, Ong—berhenti, gelii!"

"Bentar aja, Yang."

"Ongh—"

.

.

.

.

"PA, ITU MAMA PA BUKAN MAKANAN! KOK MAMA DIJILAT-JILAT SIH!"

 _Pardon me._

* * *

 **end of the chapter.**

* * *

 **pojokers:**

 ***edan ancene: bahasa jawa, artinya 'emang gila'  
**

 ***bu dani is daniel kang:))**

 **p.s: MAAF BUAT YANG TEAMDANIELTOP. ini kenapa aku buat daniel yang jadi ibu-ibu, soalnya: 1) di chapter satu, udah aku tulis kalau si ong jadi bapak. alhasil mau tida mau daniel harus berkorban. 2) aku teamdanielbottom, SORRY U CAN HIT ME:"**

 **p.s.s: ENDINGNYA JUGA KENAPA LAGI ASTAGHFIRULLAH PUASA-PUASA MASIH NAFSU AJA PAK ONG**

 **p.s.s.s: ini ide pokoknya masih belum tersalurkan dengan baik, jadi mungkin ada part twonya:)) (doakan semoga tidak hanya sekedar mungkin)**

 **p.s.s.s.s: please dont write something rude to me hanya karena kalian tida suka kalau daniel kujadikan dibawah:")**

* * *

 **balasan review chapter1:**

 **(ini langka soalnya kaga pernah sempet terus ngebalesin satu-satu HAHAHA)**

 **1.** to **Akashi Akira:** ini sudah ya, hehehehee. trimakasih sudah review:)

 **2.** to **Zeezee456:** pak jaehwan kapan nggak terhormat, wkwkwk. itu pak dongho menduda, kalau kamu pengen daftar jadi istrinya ntar habis idul fitri aja ya hehe. request kamu aku tampung dulu, ya:) trimakasih sudah review

 **3.** to **dolltheworld:** pak rt masih anget sama istrinya, mohon dimaklumi aja, wkwkwk. trimakasih sudah review, hihi

 **4.** to **alicella:** WAH KAMU SAMA DENGANKU!:") BETUL BANGET, PENGEN MEREKA BER60 AJA NGGAK USAH IKUT ELIMINASI LAGI. dek gwanghyun jadi anaknya pak jaehwan yth? hmm, boleh boleh, ntar aku pikir lagi deh xD trimakasih sudah review:)

 **5.** to **Michiyo Park:** pak jaehwan yth cuma milik bu sewoon seorang, sudah paten:") hahaha maafkan aku, habisnya pak jaehwan bapakable sekali mukanya, ditambah sewoon yang bunda-able makanya jadilah panggilan abi-bunda:"" ongniel sudah ya, thankyou for ur review;)

 **6.** to **jujurlahpadaku & cikinhwings: **lucu kamu kok, sayang. awawaw (apaan). trimakasih sudah review!

 **7.** to **Young180100:** ditampung dulu ya, thankyou:)

 **8.** to **Min Milly:** namanya juga rt 02, paling dabes diantara rt lainnya;)) trimakasih sudah review

 **9.** to **chikicinta:** /alhamdullilah pak kamu akhirnya diakui sebagai bapak nasional/ hehe, thankyou for ur review:)

 **10.** to **Guest** : siap dehh, hehehe. trimakasih sudah review ya;)

 **11.** to **karih8894:** iya tuh, gara-gara mulutnya sudah manis jadi pak jaehwan ngga mau makan kurma xD ongnieljin sudah ya, trimakasih sudah review;)

 **12.** to **Zizisvt:** nice, mending ber35 member aja. eh tapi kasian mereka kalau ngontrak sampe 3 tahun, wkwkwk. trimakasih sudah review ya:)

 **13.** to **Iceu Doger:** hehehe, jodoh emang nggak kemana atuhlah. mnet kaya ajang mempertemukan jodoh gitu ya jadinya, wkwkwk. thankyou for ur review:)

 **14.** to **kanja-nim:** kamu aja ambyar, gimana diriku sebagai penulisnya:") trimakasih sudah review, ya! (btw aku salfok ke profile picture kamu, wkwkwk)

 **15.** to **drkstangl:** hehehe, seunyu penulisnya kan? HEHEHE (abaikan) trimakasih sudah review:)

* * *

 **mind to leave your footsteps, guys?;)**


	3. bab III : Upin & Udin

**|| bab III : Upin & Udin ||**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Pin, bangun. Sahur."

Donghyun menghela napas. Dari jam setengah tiga hingga jarum panjangnya berputar 180 derajat, sahabatnya ini tak kunjung bangun dari tidurnya. Im Youngmin—atau biasa dipanggil Donghyun Upin—, masih bergelung manja dalam selimut Smurfs-nya. Kedua kelopak matanya seperti melekat tak bisa dibuka, lalu pipinya memerah akibat terlalu nyenyak tidur, tak lupa dengan mulutnya yang setengah terbuka—yang ingin dijejali barang oleh Donghyun namun tak bisa karena ia terlalu baik—.

"Woi, Im Youngmin."

"Youngmin!"

"Dingdong kepada Youngmin."

Youngmin tampak sedikit terusik dengan tepukan—baca: pukulan—Donghyun pada lengan kanannya. Matanya mengintip dari balik kelopaknya, menatap teman kecilnya dengan komuk yang tidak dikondisikan.

"Apa?" tanya Youngmin dengan suara serak. Donghyun menyingkirkan selimut biru yang melapisi tubuhnya—sempat ditahan oleh Youngmin, tapi otot lengan Donghyun jauh lebih kuat daripada otot lengannya yang sama sekali tidak terlatih—.

"Sahur, Mas."

"Lima menit, Din, _please_."

"Lima menitnya lu itu lima jam, Pin." Youngmin megang tangan Donghyun sambil pasang muka memohon, sedangkan yang dipegang udah jijik sendiri di tempat.

"Din, lu kan sahabat gue yang paling ganteng dan kece sesemesta alam, tolong ngertiin gue sekali aja. Ini gue masih ngantuk seriusan, ntar lu bangunin gue setengah jam mau Imsak—"

"Dih, boro-boro. Gue bangunin lu ini setengah jam sendiri." ini Donghyun ngomongnya super kalem, tapi di telinga Youngmin kedengaran kalau Donghyun lagi marah ke dia. Pemuda berambut merah tua itu akhirnya bangun dari kasurnya, kemudian pergi ke ruang tengah sambil ngomel-ngomel pelan.

Donghyun? Berasa merdeka udah berhasil ngebangunin kebo berwujud manusia setengah alpaka.

.

.

"Duh, Din. Ngantuk."

"…"

"Udin."

"…"

"Dinnn!"

"Astaghfirullah, lagi baca niat juga."

Youngmin nyengir kuda, sedangkan Donghyun ngelus-elus dada—sabar menghadapi cobaan yang tepat di depan mata.

"Udah, nggak usah ngeluh mulu. Mending sekarang lu baca niat," sahut Donghyun yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil Youngmin. Pemuda bermarga Im itu kemudian mulai mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Bismillahirahmanirahim, Allahumalakasumtu wabika aamantu—"

"Ya Allah, Pin, itu doa buka puasa!"

Youngmin lantas menatap pemuda yang sudah bersamanya sejak mereka masih memakai popok dengan pandangan kosong.

.

.

.

"Berarti gue selama ini doa buka puasa terus dong pas sahur—,"

"Oalah, kutu badak."

.

.

Hubungan Youngmin dan Donghyun itu bagaikan kakak-beradik yang kadang rukun kadang rusuh, sebagian orang juga menyebut mereka layaknya sepasang kekasih yang setiap harinya tak luput dengan KDRT—saking dekatnya. Mereka tidak bersaudara, bukan juga sepasang kekasih, mereka hanyalah sepasang sahabat yang merantau bersama dari Malang ke ibukota. Tujuan mereka pindah ke Jakarta selain mencari—ekhem—pacar, juga untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di Universitas Indonesia. Youngmin jurusan ekonomi, sedangkan Donghyun jurusan teknik.

Keduanya bukan orang yang memiliki sifat mudah bersosialisasi, dan mereka mengakui itu. Makanya, tepat mereka sampai di RT 02, mereka berusaha sekeras mungkin menyapa para warganya, tidak terkecuali anak-anak yang sedang asyik bermain di jalanan gang. Secanggung-canggungnya mereka, mereka nggak mau dianggap sombong di lingkungan sekitar.

"Halo, Assalamualaikum, Tante." ini Donghyun yang menyapa. Sosok wanita itu menoleh sambil tersenyum, ia sepertinya sedang kesusahan menenangkan bayi yang berada dalam gendongannya.

"Waalaikumsalam. Siapa, ya? Kok saya nggak pernah liat mas-mas sebelumnya?" tanyanya.

"Kita baru disini, Tante. Nama saya Youngmin. Kalo ini temen saya, Donghyun. Hehehe," balas Youngmin dengan senyum canggung. Udah biasa Youngmin mah, kalau di hadapan cewek bening selalu _awkward_. (Makanya belum laku sampe sekarang).

"Oh, jadi kalian cowok-cowok yang dari Malang itu, ya? Saya Ahn Hyungseop, rumah saya persis di sebelah rumah kalian." wanita bernama Hyungseop itu menjabat tangan keduanya. Bertambahlah canggung mereka berdua—apalagi yang namanya Im Youngmin—.

" _Din."_

" _What?"_

" _Tangannya si tante alus banget, yak."_

" _Astaga, kelamaan jomblo lu_ —"

"— _tapi emang sih, lu ada benernya juga."_

"Siapa kalian?"

Lagi asyik-asyiknya berbisik-bisik, Youngmin dan Donghyun dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seorang pria dari pintu rumah Tante Hyungseop. Mukanya lumayan sih, cuma jutek abis, terus giginya bergingsul. Siapakah gerangan?

"Eh, Jin. Ini kenalin—"

"Bapak-bapak ini mau godain istri saya pake modus apa lagi? Tobat ya, Pak, ini lagi bulan puasa, demen banget godain istri orang. Ya saya tau istri saya itu cantik." pria yang barusan datang tadi mulai mengomel di depan mereka dengan mata berapi-api dan air ludah yang muncrat-muncrat. Dua pemuda malang itu cuma bisa _facepalm_.

Nggak nyapa salah, nyapa juga salah. Astaghfirullah.

.

.

"Woi, Pin. Almamater gue mana?"

Setelah menunaikan sholat Subuh, Youngmin dan Donghyun bersiap-siap pergi ke kampus. Dua-duanya kebetulan punya jadwal kelas pagi, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk berangkat bersama menggunakan motor kesayangan Donghyun. Youngmin yang sibuk ngeringin rambutnya noleh ke arah tempat dimana sahabatnya berpijak, mukanya kelihatan bingung.

"Di lemari masa kaga ada?" tanyanya, disambut dengan gelengan Donghyun.

"Gantungan pintu?"

"Nggak ada."

"Gantungan kamar mandi?"

"Ya kali almamater digantung di kamar mandi, pingin basah emang?"

"Lha terus dimana?" Donghyun mengangkat bahunya, dia emang nggak tahu-menahu soal baju. Hal-hal yang berkaitan pakaian itu Youngmin semua yang urus, dan anehnya sekarang manusia alpaka itu malah balik tanya ke Donghyun.

"Eh, anj—astaghfirullah!" Donghyun kaget waktu Youngmin ngelempar _hair dryer_ -nya.

"Napa lu?"

"Almamater lu kan dicuci. Gue lupa ngambil laundry."

Ya Tuhan, Donghyun capek.

.

.

Youngmin dan Donghyun itu bagaikan versi keduanya Pak Seungwoo sama Bu Dani. Karakter mereka berdua itu beda jauhhhhh h-nya lima kali. Kalau soal umur, Youngmin emang lebih tua daripada Donghyun, tapi kalau berdasarkan sifat, Donghyun cenderung lebih dewasa.

Im Youngmin, demi apapun, dia sebenarnya adalah seorang bocah yang terperangkap dalam tubuh cowok berusia 23 tahun. Namanya boleh pemuda, tapi seleranya masih anak-anak. Setiap kali lewat toko boneka dekat laundry bareng Donghyun, selalu merengek minta dibelikan boneka Halo Kucing. Bukan itu saja, Youngmin juga dengan tidak tahu dirinya pernah minta stiker Putri Wulan ke Daehwi—anak Pak Ustad di Masjid RT 02. Makanya Donghyun suka pura-pura nggak kenal sama Youngmin.

Kalau Kim Donghyun, dia memang masih umur 20, tapi perilakunya nggak sebocah Youngmin. Meskipun dia bukan bocah, tapi dia punya kelemahan lain yang menurut Youngmin sangatlah mengganggu. Kalau lagi ngomongin doi, Donghyun suka _baper_ sendiri. Perlu waktu seminggu untuk menyembuhkannya—itu paling cepat—.

Dua-duanya bertolak belakang, tapi mereka tetap klop karena memiliki persamaan nasib yaitu, _jomblo_.

Di balik status mereka, ada cerita tersendiri.

Kalau Youngmin, dia kaya pasrah gitu dengan hidupnya yang tanpa kekasih. Terakhir kali dia naksir cewek waktu SMA kelas sebelas. Waktu itu Youngmin naksir seorang cewek yang nyatanya adalah pacar orang. Dia udah suka banget, jadi nggak peduli itu pacar orang atau bukan. Akhirnya Youngmin ketahuan tuh sama pacarnya si cewek, disumpahin dia jomblo seumur hidup. Youngmin harusnya nggak takut, tapi karena cowok ini dikenal sebagai anak seorang peramal, hatinya langsung was-was. Ketakutannya ini pun berlanjut sampai sekarang.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini, kayanya Youngmin punya _kecengan_ lagi. Kalau nggak salah adik kelasnya, cewek Jepang, _euy._ Youngmin nggak tau namanya sih, belum ada niatan mau kenalan. Dedek Youngmin masih malu-malu kucing.

Beralih ke temannya, Kim Donghyun. Hm…, Donghyun sih bukannya nggak berusaha mendapatkan sang tambatan hati. Dia udah berusaha banget buat ngedapetin si _doi_ , tapi apa daya, saingan dia yang punya RT 02.

Langsung sebut aja deh, Donghyun itu suka sama Bu Sewoon, istrinya Pak Jaehwan.

Alkisah, dulu Donghyun dan Bu Sewoon itu temen sekelas di Malang. Donghyun masih ingat persis penampilan Bu Sewoon jaman-jaman masih sekolah dulu, seragamnya selalu rapi, kaos kaki panjangnya minta ampun, dan rambutnya masih sebahu. Super kalem, tipenya Donghyun sekali.

Tapi, suatu hari, Donghyun dapat kabar kalau Bu Sewoon bakal pindah ke Jakarta setelah mereka lulus SMP. Dia langsung _baper_ berat, antara pengen cepetan nembak tapi nggak bisa. Donghyun pun bela-belain pergi ke bandara jam sepuluh malam buat nemuin Bu Sewoon, di sana dia memutuskan untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Bagaimana pun juga Bu Sewoon harus tau kalau Donghyun suka sama dia.

" _Sewoon, aku nggak peduli kamu mau dengerin aku atau nggak. Pokoknya kamu harus tau ini."_

" _Tau apa?"_

" _Aku sebenernya udah lama suka sama kamu."_

" _Makasih, aku ngehargain perasaan kamu, Donghyun_ — _"_

"— _aku juga sempet punya rasa sama kamu."_

Di situ Donghyun mulai _baper_.

" _Tapi kayanya kita nggak ditakdirkan bersama. Aku harus pindah ke Jakarta."_

" _Yah, jangan bilang gitu dong! Perjuangkan cinta kita, Sayang!"_

Sayangnya itu cuma hati nurani Donghyun doang. Pada kenyataannya, dia cuma diam menatap punggung Bu Sewoon yang perlahan tenggelam di antaran puluhan orang di bandara.

Sepeninggal Bu Sewoon, kerjaan Donghyun kebanyakan melamun terus. Ngegalauin Bu Sewoon, kecewa juga nggak minta nomornya waktu detik-detik terakhir di bandara kapan hari. Di sanalah Youngmin berperan besar dalam hidup Donghyun. Dengan tingkah bocahnya, dia berhasil menyelamatkan Donghyun dari kegalauannya secara tidak elit.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu, sampai tahun ini, di saat mereka menemui Pak Jaehwan untuk memberi tahu kalau mereka sudah sampai dengan selamat, Donghyun dikagetkan dengan seorang perempuan yang memberitahu mereka kalau Pak Jaehwan sedang mandi. Di sana, mata Donghyun nyaris keluar.

"Jung Sewoon?"

Youngmin mukul punggung sahabatnya, dia kira Donghyun ini saking kangennya jadi ngira kalau Bu RT ini cewek yang ditaksirnya dulu, "Hush, itu Bu RT bukan doi lu."

"Lho, Donghyun?"

Waktu Bu Sewoon balik menyahut, Youngmin langsung merasa ada dunia baru di dalam dunia. Dunia itu ada di dalam mata Bu RT dan sahabatnya. Untung saja nggak lama Pak Jaehwan datang dan menyuruh istrinya masuk, coba nggak mungkin Donghyun sudah lupa bagaimana cara untuk berkedip.

.

.

Jadi, inilah kisah antara dua pemuda Malang yang berusaha berbaur dengan masyarakat Jakarta. Semoga mereka tetap selamat sehat sentosa dunia akhirat, Amin.

.

.

 **[ bonus ]**

"Beh, untung almamater lu kaga dicuci juga. Coba iya, lumer gue di lapangan."

Youngmin ketawa hambar, masih merasa bersalah karena lupa ambil laundry-an yang hampir separuhnya baju Donghyun semua.

"Maaf deh, Din. Maafin Youngmin yang imut ini, ya?"

"Ih, jijik."

"Hehehe. Sekarang sekalian pulang, anterin gue ke laundry-nya Bu Astuti dulu, ya? Biar nggak lupa lagi."

"Ya deh, serah lu. Kuy."

"Hehehehehehe."

(Youngmin memang suka nyengir, harap dimaklumi, kawan.)

* * *

 **end of the chapter.**

* * *

 **pojokers:**

 **ngomongin donghyun, aku selalu lupa kalau dia kena eliminasi. AAAA KANG MAS MEMBLE NTAR KALAU KANGEN KAMU KUHARUS BERBUAT APA?:""""**

 **anak bnw almost masuk top 20 semua, meanwhile pledis hamdalah masih lengkap:") ya udahlah habis gini kuberserah saja kepada gukmin produsernim;')**

 **p.s: yang bingung siapa upin dan udin, upin itu youngmin, sedangkan udin itu donghyun. nggak tau tuh nama dapet darimana, aku asal ngetik, hehehehe (peace)**

 **p.s.s: next chap mau siapa? fyi, ini nggak harus couple kok, bisa perorang, ehe.**

 **p.s.s.s: maaf kali ini aku nggak sempet balesin review kalian:") but still, thankyou for your reviews!**

 **see you next chapter!**


	4. bab IV : Keluarga Om Ujin & Tante Ucup

**|| bab IV : Keluarga Om Ujin & Tante Ucup ||**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Duh, Yang. Ngantuk—"

Bu Hyungseop memukul dada suaminya keras, menghasilkan suara yang terdengar menyakitkan. Pak Woojin meringis, gigi gingsulnya nyempil sedikit.

"Bisa nggak, gak ngeluh sehari gitu?" tanya Bu Hyungseop sambil benerin dasi Pak Woojin dan jasnya. Pak Woojin garuk-garuk kepala, kaya ada yang nggak beres tapi nggak berani bilang.

"Orang kok kerjaannya tidur mulu kaya mayat."

"Nggak gitu—"

"Terus apa?" Pak Woojin nelan ludah, istrinya udah natap dia tajam, jadi dia sedikit takut. Ingat ya, cuma sedikit, oke.

Pak Woojin menghembuskan napasnya sejenak kemudian membuka mulutnya.

"Aku ini cuma ngambil rapotnya Iwung, kenapa kamu pakein setelan formal, Yang," ucap Pak Woojin dilanjutkan dengan desahan pelan. Serius deh, dia bakal malu nanti meskipun pakaiannya rapi—banget—. Ntar kalau misalnya dia dikira guru di sekolah gimana dong.

Bu Hyungseop ketawa kecil, tangannya merapikan jas hitam suaminya. Duh, tinggal dipakein peci mirip tuh Pak Woojin sama Bapak Presiden.

"Biar kesannya sopan, Gingsul. Lagian masih ganteng juga."

"Tapi norak, Seop, suer. Udah aku ganti kemeja biasa aja—"

"Hehh—"

Belum Pak Woojin sampe ke depan pintu kamar, tangannya udah ditahan sama Bu Hyungseop. Bokongnya Pak Woojin dipukul.

"Berani kamu ganti baju, nggak usah minta pijet lagi."

Mendengar ancaman tersebut, Pak Woojin akhirnya pasrah. Semoga aja pas di sekolah nanti nggak ada wali murid yang nanyain dimana ruang tata usaha, atau lebih parah lagi tanya kelas.

.

.

Bareng Iwung—anak sulung mereka—, Pak Woojin dan Bu Hyungseop keluar dari rumah mereka. Kebetulan di samping rumah mereka ada Donghyun yang lumutan nungguin Youngmin dandan— _eh_ , siap-siap.

"Assalamualaikum, Tante, Om, Dek Iwung," sapa Donghyun ramah, lengkap dengan senyumnya yang bisa mematikan sejuta umat.

"Assalamualaikum, Om Dingdong!"

"Mau ngampus, ya?" tanya Bu Hyungseop. Donghyun ngangguk pelan, matanya nggak sengaja melihat Pak Woojin yang merengut di balik setelan jasnya. Dia pingin tanya mau kemana rapi-rapi begitu, tapi karena dia Donghyun jadi masih sungkan.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah manusia alpaka yang sejak tadi ditunggu kehadirannya. Youngmin pun melihat keluarga Pak Woojin langsung kasih salam. Matanya auto fokus ke jas mengkilap yang dipakai Pak Woojin.

"Bapak mau dateng ke sidangnya siapa? Youngmin boleh ikut, nggak?"

Alisnya Pak Woojin begitu dengar kalimat polos—dan bego—Youngmin otomatis naik. Tau suaminya mulai naik darah, Bu Hyungseop nyuruh Iwung buat ngajak ayahnya masuk ke mobil. Iwung ngangguk lucu dan melakukan apa yang disuruh bundanya.

"Suami saya mau ambil rapotnya Iwung bukan mau ke sidang," balas Bu Hyungseop santai. Setelah itu dia ijin pamit ke Youngmin dan Donghyun. Mereka pun mengiyakan.

"Helm lu, nih."

"Oke. Eh, Din." Donghyun menggumam pelan, merespon panggilan Youngmin.

"Gue penasaran."

"Apa?"

"Itu Om Woojin nggak salah kostum, kan? Gawat bener ambil rapot doang pake jas—"

" _Ssstt_ , nggak baik ngomongin orang. Nanti pahala puasa lu dikurangin."

Aduh, Kim—alim—Donghyun:"")

.

.

"Ayah tumben mau ambil rapot Iwung? Biasanya kan Bunda yang ngambil," ucap Iwung di tengah perjalanan mereka ke sekolah.

"Sekarang kan ada Justin. Adek kamu itu nggak bisa ditinggal Bunda. Sekali ditinggal, rumah langsung berguncang." Iwung ketawa, bahasa ayahnya kalau cerita suka dilebih-lebihkan, lucu sih menurut dia.

"Ayah norak, ah."

"Norak-norak gini Ayah kamu, Wung."

Sesaat kemudian, mobil mereka sudah masuk ke wilayah parkiran sekolah. Setelah membantu anaknya melepaskan sabuk pengaman, Pak Woojin beralih ke jas kinclong yang sejak tadi menjadi permasalahannya. Dilepasnya jas itu, nggak peduli sama sorotan mata Iwung yang bertanya-tanya.

"Lho, Ayah nggak takut dimarahi Bunda lepas jas? Takutnya—" Pak Woojin naruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir, nyuruh Iwung diem.

"Makanya kamu jangan bilang-bilang sama Bunda. Bisa kan, Wung?"

.

.

"Euiwoong?"

"Hadir, Pak!"

Pak Gunhee menyambut uluran tangan Iwung yang pingin salam, dilanjut dengan Pak Woojin yang menjabat tangannya sambil nunjukkin senyum bergingsulnya.

"Tumben bukan Ibu Hyungseop yang ambil, Pak?"

"Anak saya yang satunya nggak bisa ditinggal—"

"—kenapa? Bapak kangen?"

Pak Gunhee nyengir, sedangkan Pak Woojin mulai curiga. Ini memang pada dasarnya Pak Woojin suka sensi kalau ada cowok yang ngomongin istrinya.

"Ini rapot kamu, Iwung. Silakan dilihat dulu."

"Wah, Yah, matematika Iwung dapet seratus!"

Pak Woojin cuma senyum, nggak peka sama kodean Iwung. Iwung cemberut, pipinya menggembung.

 _'Ayah emang nggak ada pekanya.'_

"Iwung sekarang masih di peringkat satu, terus peringkat dari keseluruhan kelas Iwung ada di posisi 7. Bapak bangga sama kamu! Tos dulu!" Iwung senyum sumringah lalu menyambut tangan Pak Gunhee.

"Sama Ayah juga, dong."

Iwung balik pasang muka cemberut, bikin Pak Woojin bingung.

"Iwung nggak mau tos sama Ayah. Ayah nggak peka."

"Lah?"

"Ayah kan pernah janji sama Iwung kalau matematika Iwung dapet seratus bakal dibeliin _spinner_."

Percayalah, Pak Woojin sekarang pengen _headbang_ di mejanya Pak Gunhee tapi nggak bisa. Inilah alasan dibalik pernyataan jangan main umbar janji sama anak, kalau udah ditagih pasti nggak bakal bisa kabur.

.

.

Pak Woojin dan Bu Hyungseop ini sudah menikah dari sembilan tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu, mereka masih muda banget. Mereka asli punya hubungan, bukan hasil jodoh orang tua atau gimana. Pak Woojin mutusin buat nikah muda sama Bu Hyungseop. Alasan klise sekali, yaitu takut Bu Hyungseop keburu pindah ke lain hati. Padahal ya, mereka baru aja jadian, eh langsung diajak nikah abis wisuda.

Tapi bener juga sih Pak Woojin. Secara istrinya dulu itu populer banget, dari kalangan cowok yang kurang tampan sampai yang super duper tampan, juga dari golongan nggak bermodal sampai kelebihan modal. Semua pada naksir Bu Hyungseop, tapi Bu Hyungseop cuma mau setia sama Pak Woojin, cihuy.

Iya, Bu Hyungseop dari dulu punya perasaan sama Pak Woojin, cuma sayangnya nih Pak Woojin kurang suka sama Bu Hyungseop. Alasannya dia sok cantik kek, kebanyakan gaya kek, gini kek, gitu kek. Pokoknya, dulu itu Pak Woojin udah kaya _haters_ -nya Bu Hyungseop.

Perjuangan Bu Hyungseop ngedeketin Pak Woojin itu berasa kaya memperjuangkan kemerdekaan. Lama, panjang, dan menyakitkan. Butuh mental yang super kuat untuk mendekati seorang Park Woojin bagi Bu Hyungseop. Sudah beribu kali dia dibikin sakit hati, dan sempat juga mau nyerah. Tapi apa kata, jodoh nggak kemana.

Pak Woojin akhirnya kepincut juga. Ditembaklah Bu Hyungseop. _Happy ending._

 _._

 _"Heh, Seop."_

 _"Ya?"_

 _"Masih suka nggak sama gue?"_

 _"Ya kali kalau aku udah nggak suka sama kamu ngapain juga aku mau kesini."_

 _"Ya udah, pacaran, yuk?"_

 _Smooth_ , Pak, _smooth_ :")

.

.

Sekarang sudah jam dua belas, Pak Woojin buru-buru ngegendong Iwung masuk ke mobilnya setelah membayar janjinya untuk membelikan sang anak _spinner_ —mainan yang sekarang lagi _booming_ —. Pak Woojin takut Bu Hyungseop nyariin dia, habisnya pengambilan rapot cuma sampai jam sepuluh doang. Bu Hyungseop kan orangnya curigaan.

Dan jangan bilang siapa-siapa, sebenarnya waktu Iwung lagi asyik pilih spinner, Pak Woojin beliin istrinya kalung. Bu Hyungseop pernah punya kalung kesayangan, tapi mendadak raib waktu mereka sibuk ngurusin lahirannya Dek Justin. Jadi, begitulah. Sebagai suami yang baik, Pak Woojin mau kasih hadiah ke istri cantiknya.

Perjalanan memakan waktu sekitar tiga perempat jam, akhirnya mobil Pak Woojin sampai di depan pekarangan rumah. Pak Woojin turun dari mobil setelah membangunkan Iwung yang sempat tertidur di kursinya. Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa ada sambutan dari sang bunda. Kayanya Bu Hyungseop lagi repot makanya nggak dengar suara mobil suaminya.

"Assalamualaikum, Bunda!—"

" _Sstt_ , Bunda lagi tidur, Wung. Pelan-pelan." Iwung menutup mulutnya, matanya mengikuti arah pandang sang ayah. Bu Hyungseop ternyata lagi tidur di sofa, mukanya keliatan capek, kasian.

"Ya udah, Yah, Iwung ganti baju dulu, ya?"

"Tutup pintunya pelan-pelan, oke?"

"Oke."

Iwung kemudian berlari pelan menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Pak Woojin yang masih melihat istrinya. Disamperinlah Bu Hyungseop.

"Yang?"

"Yang?"

"Hyungseop."

"— _hng_ , iya siapa yang panggil—oh, Woojin udah dateng?" Pak Woojin nyentil dahi istrinya pelan, Bu Hyungseop ngusap-usap dahinya nyeri.

"Kenapa nggak tidur di kamar?" bibir Bu Hyungseop mengerucut.

"Aku nungguin kalian, tapi kalian nggak pulang-pulang. Kemana, sih?" tanya Bu Hyungseop.

"Nilai matematikanya Iwung dapet seratus, jadi aku beliin _spinner_ sesuai janji," kata Pak Woojin. Bu Hyungseop ngangguk-angguk paham.

"Terus aku juga beli ini."

"Apaan, nih?" dahi Bu Hyungseop mengerut waktu suaminya kasih dia kotak warna biru laut. Pak Woojin kemudian nyuruh Bu Hyungseop buka tutup kotaknya.

Dengan rasa penasaran, Bu Hyungseop buka kotak kecil itu. Dia kaget pas tahu isinya perhiasan yang udah lama pengen dia beli.

"Kalung?"

"Biar istrinya Park Woojin tambah cantik."

Bu Hyungseop geleng-geleng kepala sambil ketawa, geli dengerin kata-kata Pak Woojin tadi. Pak Woojin sih seneng aja liat istrinya ketawa.

Ternyata prinsip 'kamu senang, aku ikut senang' itu nyata, sob.

"Makasih, Ayah!"

"Seneng, nggak?"

"Seneng lah! Siapa yang nggak seneng dikasih hadiah sama suami."

"Kalau seneng, cium dong."

Bu Hyungseop memutar matanya, jelas kalau ada udang di balik batu. Dia kemudian menepuk bibir suaminya yang udah monyong-monyong siap cipok. Pak Woojin pun mengeluh.

"Ciumnya pending dulu sampe buka, ya, Bapak Woojin. Sekarang ganti baju, sini ikut aku."

* * *

 **end of the chapter.**

* * *

 **pojokers:**

 **ini sengaja jinseob aku bikin yang adem-adem, soalnya aku lagi kangen mereka:"(**

 **p.s: maaf kalau semisal ada typo dan kurang panjang, ini aku ngetik full di hp bikaus lagi di luar kota;)**

 **p.s.s: masih banyak tokoh yang belum keluar dan aku bakal sebisa mungkin ngeluarin satu per satu tanpa buru-buru. mohon bantuannya ya, hehehehe**

 **p.s.s.s: aku baca semua review kalian, dan asli aku terhibur sekaligus dapet inspirasi lebih banyak untuk ngelanjutin fanfic ini. big thanks for all, please accept my virtual hug {}**

 **sampai jumpa chapter depan, ya;))**


End file.
